


So, chunks, huh?

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: (I couldn't think of a better title I'm sorry)Khonjin is hurt after going on a hit, and Spag has to help fix it.





	So, chunks, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request!  
> Feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

Spag pulled Khonjin close, hugging him loosely. Khonjin tried to relax, but quickly made a seething noise and tried to get out of his grip, "ggh- let- let go, let go, Spaggers." He quickly released his grip on his boyfriend and Khonjin wiggled backwards.

  
He seethed, holding his right shoulder. He slowly worked off his jacket and paused at the shirt. Decided better of it. Khonjin felt his left shoulder blade for any noticeable injury, and nearly howled in pain when he touched a certain spot. Gay Spaghetti jumped, startled at the noise, and reached a hand out.  
  
"Khonjin? Are you- what's wrong'a?" Khonjin flapped one of his hands, trying to figure out how to word it.  
  
"It- it hurts! It's- it's like the-there's a knife in my shoulder. It kinda? Kinda.. Burns? Like, it's too hot, and, and it hurts to move it." His face scrunched up in pain again- beads of sweat starting to drip down his face at the pain.  
  
Gay Spaghetti moved closer, "You were'a in a big fight tonight- maybe- maybe you pulled'a somethin'?" Khonjin shook his head.  
  
"N-no," He grunted out, "I didn- didn't pull anything, that'd- that'd feel different.. This- this feels like someone stabbed me." The chef wrung his hands together.  
  
"Did... Did'a someone stab you? It's.. It's not'a unlikely considering.." He looked away, thinking of the worst.  
  
"Mayb- maybe.. I can't re-augh! Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" He quickly looked at Spag with pleading eyes, trying to ask him to do something about the pain. Spag quickly hopped off the couch, trying to get behind Khonjin to observe where it hurt.  
  
Right where Khonjin was grabbing, was a cut in his white button-up shirt, blood staining the white fabric and covering Khonjin's fingers as well as dripping from the wound. Spag reached out and gingerly touched the wound, causing Khonjin to jolt away from the touch, him yelling out from the sudden sharp pain. "SPAG!"  
  
Gay Spaghetti quickly retracted his hands, "I'm'a sorry! I didn't mean too, I would'a never hurt you on purpose!"  
  
"I know, I know it just- it hurts.."  
  
"I know, I'm'a sorry dear.." He looked at the would again, trying to be move gentle as the took Khonjin's hand away.  
  
There was a large gash, as long as Spag's hand, but only somewhat open. "Somethin'.. Somethin' must'a gotten lodged in there'a, Khonjin. I should.. I should get your'a dad and Gino-"  
  
"NO!" Khonjin interjected. "I'm sorry, but no, we-we don't need them for this. I.. We, we can handle this on our own. I can. I'll be fine. See!" He straightened up best he could, then grimanced and seethed and immediately hunched back over to a slightly more bearable position. Spag gave him a worried look.  
  
"Khonjin, I'a know you don't want'a help, but you need it. You look.. Like you're about to'a cry, dear.." Khonjin sighed, ducked his head.  
  
  
"I know, I know, it just- it hurts!"  
  
"That's why I want to get help for you.."  
  
"Can't.. Can't you do it? See what's wrong?"  
  
"Khonjin!" Gay Spaghetti stood up straight. "I'm- I'm'a not a train professional, I c-"  
  
"So? Neither is Gino and- and he got that out of dad! You- you can do it! There's.. There's tweezers in the ki-kitchen! Go and get them and- and just pry it out!" He laughed far too nervously, face now dripping with worry, not just sweating any longer.  
  
"I could hurt you though, Khonjin!"  
  
"So? I- I'll live, haha! I'm god here Spaggers! Even if it hurts I'll live!" Spag gave him an almost hurt look, knowing there was more to that statement than just that he'd live and be 'fine', but he sighed, turned on his heel and went to get the tweezers anyway..  
  
-  
  
When he came back, he sat behind Khonjin, had him reluctantly take his shirt off so he could get to the wound easier, and told him, "This is gonna hurt.. You've'a got to be.. Very still, okay?" Khonjin gave a somewhat shaky thumbs up.  
  
"I, uh, I gotcha Spaggers! Do what'cha gotta do." Gay Spaghetti frowned again, but began anyway.  
  
He rested his free hand around the wound, and Khonjin tensed up. He applied pressure as easily as he could, and felt Khonjin tense more, trying not to pull away as he seethed quietly.  
  
He pulled the skin apart slightly, opening the would and Khonjin let out a yelp and pulled away. Spag was quick to soothe him best he could.  
  
They talked for a moment, trying to work out how to do this without Khonjin being able to jump away again. It wasn't the best decision out there, but they finally decided they would sit the same way as they had before, but with Spag's legs wrapped out Khonjin as a weight to keep him there. Once it was agreed on, more comforting words were exchanged, and they got to work again.  
  
Spag opened the wound, looking for anything out of ordinary aside from the obvious it being open in general. After a moment, he spotted a glint of.. Metal.  
  
"Khonjin, I'm'a gonna try to get this, okay. You ready?" Khonjin nodded. "Alright." Spag took a deep breath. This would be best if done as quickly as he could manage.  
  
He lined up the tweezers, and pushed them into the wound- Khonjin yelping in pain again, trying to get away and Spag holding his legs locked, keeping him in place. Khonjin reached out, trying to grip and steady himself on something as Spag dug the tweezers in his bloody flesh.  
  
"Sp- spag! SPAG! SPAG! IT H- IT HURTS, IT HURTS! S- STOP STOP STOP!" Gay Spaghetti did his best to ignore his screaming, finally getting the tweezers latched on the chunk of metal. He pulled it out as quickly as he could, more than likely partially cutting him more.  
  
Tears streamed down Khonjin's face from his black eyes, face dripping and melting as he yelled. Spag finally pried free the piece of metal out, and blood quickly dribbled out of the wound. Spag used the now ruined shirt to staunch to blood flow, finally able to hold Khonjin close as he calmed down. He mumbled words of comfort to him, shushing and soothing his cries until he finally calmed down.  
  
When he finally calmed down and the shirt had been more secured on Khonjin, Spag held out the thing inside Khonjin's shoulder. It was about two inches long, clearly broken off from a knife. Khonjin took it in his hand, the blood on it mostly dry, and turned it over. "I.. I guess someone.. Swip- swipped at me and I didn't notice cause I was.. So caught up in everything going on.." Spag nodded. Khonjin looked around, setting the chunk of metal of the coffee table. "Thank you, Spag.." He looked at him, face dripping having slowed down exponentially. "Now.. We can just.. Never, ever tell my dad and Gino about this."  
  
"You got it."


End file.
